Sommerregen
by Chaisy Lane
Summary: Draco's Gedanken überschlagen sich, und dass nur wegen einem Menschen. Soll er diesem Menschen seine Liebe gestehen, auch wenn er glaubt dadurch sein Gesicht zu verlieren?


Ich denke an dich... Schon wieder. Wann tue ich das in letzter Zeit denn nicht? Ist es schmerzhaft? Ja, natürlich ist es das. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass du mich je lieben könntest.  
Wieso solltest du auch? Was sollte an mir besonders oder gar liebenswert sein?

Ich habe viele Erinnerungen an dich, doch es kommt mir vor, als wären es nur so wenige, dass ich sie an einer Hand abzählen könnte. Alle so kurz, wie ein paar Sekunden, als ob es sie nie gegeben hätte.

Hat es sie denn gegeben?

Ich kann nicht erklären, was ich fühle. Es ist eine Mischung aus Freude und Schmerz, aus Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit.

Seit ich mir selber eingestehen musste, dass du dich wie ein Dieb in mein Herz geschlichen hast, ohne mich zu fragen, bin ich stehen geblieben.

Irgendwo, zwischen Leben und Leiden. Natürlich habe ich versucht weiterzugehen. Ich habe versucht,  
dich zu vergessen. Für immer. Doch du bist wie ein warmer Sommerregen - du kommst immer wieder.

Und wie soll man den Sommerregen vergessen? Wie soll man ohne ihn leben?

Und da stehst du nun vor mir. Schaust mich an.

Dein Blick ist nicht hasserfüllt, er gleicht eher einem scheuen Reh. Dir sagen, was ich fühle?  
Wenn es so einfach wäre, wie es klingt, wüsstest du es schon längst.

Doch ich bin kein Gryffindor, ich besitze nicht diesen Mut. Paradox, aber wahrscheinlich bist du der einzige, der mir diesen Mut geben kann, aber ich kann es nicht von dir verlangen.

Ich kann dich nur bitten mir das zu geben, was du mir bereits gabst.

Dein Lächeln.

Es golt nicht mir, es war eher ein Lächeln, was an mir vorbeistreifte. Aber für ein paar Sekunden konnte ich so tun, als wäre es für mich.

Das behalten wir für uns... es wird unser kleines Geheimnis, auch wenn du nicht weißt, dass wir beide eines haben.

"Malfoy", den Namen sprichst du aus, wie eine seltene Pflanze.

Wie etwas, von dem du nie redest, es aber doch schon gehört hast.

Ich schaue in deine Augen. Was soll ich dir nun sagen? Was willst du hören?

"Ja?", die Verächtlichkeit kann ich nicht lassen.

Warum? Warum kann ich nicht endlich so zu dir sein, wie ich es mir immer erträume?

"Du wolltest mir etwas sagen"

Wollte ich das? Will ich das? Natürlich will ich das, ich will alles was ich fühle herausschreien. Ich möchte, dass du endlich weißt, was in mir vorgeht.

Aber niemals würde ich es dir tatsächlich sagen. Aber wieso kommst du nun, und sagst mir, dass ich mit dir reden wollte.

"Wollte ich das?"

Ich zittere. Alles in mir zittert.

Ist es Liebe, die so grausam ist? Ich möchte doch einfach nur glücklich werden. Und wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt wäre, vielleicht sogar mit dir.

Wieso bringst du mich zum still stehen? Lass mich doch einfach weiterlaufen, dich endlich vergessen. Endgültig. Sollte ich dich darum anflehen?

Werde ich es dir sagen... irgendwann? Nein, wahrscheinlich niemals. Aber niemals ist eine furchtbar lange Zeit.

"Ja, das wolltest du"

Ich kann nicht. Kann ich? Innerlich zerbreche ich an diesem Moment, aber diese Worte werde ich mit ins Grab tragen.

Es ist schwer, seinen Weg zu finden. Doch den Weg zu dir, wie finde ich ihn? Gibt es ihn für mich überhaupt noch? Gab es ihn je?

Selbst wenn ich dir sage, was ich fühle, wirst du nie wissen, wie sehr ich dich liebe.  
Keine Worte könnten dem je gerecht werden. Was bringt es also?

Ich zweifle. An dir, an mir, an diesem Moment. Habe ich etwas zu verlieren?

Nein... eigentlich nicht.

Nur den Sommerregen.

"Ich liebe dich. Aber -"

Ich lege den Finger auf meine Lippen, gehe langsam rückwärts.

" - das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis"

Ich drehe mich um, zerfalle zu Staub.

Als ich um die Ecke biege, beginne ich zu rennen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller.

Ich weine. Heiße Tränen laufen meine Wangen hinunter, benetzten meine Haut. Doch ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich um meinen Mund.

Die einzige Brücke, die einzige Verbindung zu dir, habe ich mit diesen drei Worten zerstört.

Mein Weinen hört nicht auf, doch ich gebe keinen Laut von mir.

Du hast mir meine Stimme geraubt. Genau wie mein Herz.

Bist du so kaltblütig, so herzlos? Oder bin ich es? Kann ich dir die Schuld geben?

Ich wünschte, ich könnte es.

Warum denke ich weiterhin an dich? Jetzt kann ich dich doch vergessen, jetzt habe ich mich zerstört.

Sei einem Jahr bin ich schon gestrandet.

Nun bist du nur noch ein Schatten. Bist du es denn?

Es tut weh. Mehr als vorher? Ist Schmerz messbar? Nein. Mein Schmerz, wenn ich an dich denke, ist schon lange nicht mehr zu bemerken.

Nur noch meine Seele spürt ihn. Mein Herz ist schon längst gestorben. Gestorben als du es stahlst.

Ich laufe hinaus. Es regnet.

Sommerregen.

Also doch. Ich kann dich nicht vergessen. Wie auch, wenn du mich verfolgst. Tust du es?

Oder zwinge ich dich, mich zu verfolgen?

Meine Tränen vermischen sich mit dem warmen Regen.

Es schmerzt. Mehr als je zuvor.

Doch im Regen kann man keine Tränen sehen.

Vielleicht siehst du sie doch, im Sommerregen.

Ich suche den Weg. Den Weg hier heraus.

Aber wo ist dieser Weg? Wie soll ein Mensch ohne Herz den Weg finden?

Seinen Weg.

Du elender Dieb.

Wie ein warmer Sommerregen, regnest du auf mein Leben.

Jedes Mal, wenn eine Tür aufging, hoffte ich, du würdest hereinkommen. Jedes Mal, wenn sich ein Fenster öffnete, hoffte ich, du würdest hereinfliegen. Jedes Mal, wenn der Regen kam,  
hoffte ich, er würde dir sagen, was ich fühle.

Tat er das?

"Gib es mir zurück"

Leise flüstere ich.

Doch ich weiß, dass du mich hörst. Auch durch den lauten Regen.

Wie lange du da schon stehst, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich spüre dich.

Wie den Sommerregen.

"Was soll ich dir geben?"

Auch du flüsterst.

Ich drehe mich nicht zu dir um.

Nicht jetzt.

Du stehst hinter mir, rührst dich nicht.

"Mein Herz... gib es mir zurück"

Ich hauche die Worte. Mit jedem Wort sterbe ich mehr.

Immer mehr Tränen bahnen sich den Weg, vermischen sich mit dem Regen.

"Ich habe es nicht gestohlen... Es ist nur geliehen"

"Wie lange willst du es noch behalten?"

"Bis du es wieder haben möchstest. Möchtest du es wieder?"

Ich zögere. Was will ich?

"Nein"

Nein.

"Behalt es. Nun ist es deins"

Wie lange schon? Wie lange kämpfte ich schon um mein Herz?

Ich werde dich nie vergessen können. Nun weiß ich es. Du bist der Dieb meines Herzens, und Diebe behalten ihre Beute.

"Ich wollte nicht, dass es dir so weh tut"

Aber das tat es. Selbst ohne mein Herz schmerzt es.

"Es ist in Ordnung. Jeder braucht doch den Sommerregen"

Diese Wort aus meinem Mund zu hören, erscheint mir fremd.

Mein Atem geht langsam, fast, als würde ich gerade sterben. Tue ich es?

"Es sollte unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben. Unser kleines Geheimnis, von dem du nichts weißt.  
Das Lächeln, was dich streifte, war deins. Für immer..."

Für immer ist eine furchtbar lange Zeit.

"Du liebst mich?"

Meine Stimme kehrt wieder, ganz langsam. Mein Herz aber, wird immer bei dir bleiben.

"Ja"

War deine Stimme schon immer da?

"Wie lange tust du es schon?"

Ja, wie lange fühlst du so. Fühlst du denn so?

"Seit einem Jahr"

Genau wie ich.

"Draco... du hast ein Herz. Du hast meines"

Hab ich das? Lügst du?

"Das behalten wir für uns, nicht wahr? Nun haben wir ein Geheimnis, von dem wir wissen"

Meine Stimme fühlt sich stärker. Und plötzlich spüre ich es.

Herzklopfen.

Ich habe ein Herz. Du hast nicht gelogen.

Ich habe deins.

Alles um uns ist vergänglich. Nur wir nicht.

"Wusstest du, was ich fühle?"

Diese Frage brennt mir schon lange auf dem Herzen.

Ja, auf dem Herzen, denn nun habe ich eins, hatte es schon lange.

Doch nun weiß ich es.

"Ja"

"Woher, Harry?"

"Jedes Mal, wenn der Sommerregen kam, sagte er es mir..."

Ende

Vielleicht sieht - bzw. liest - man es nicht wirklich, aber es geht gut aus. Also sie bekommen sich am Ende. Aber ich denke, der Schluss war gut. Ein Kuss oder etwas in der Art wäre natürlich besser gewesen, aber meiner Meinung nach, bei diesem Ende fehlanplatze.

Im Grunde genommen, wollte ich zuerst nur meine Gefühle aufschreiben, aber daraus wurde dann das. Deswegen ist es ein bisschen übertrieben dargestellt.

Es kommen viele Zitate vor, und alle Fragen werden am Ende beantwortet. Wahrscheinlich denkt ihr "Man, ist das ein Schund" Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, mag ich diese kurze FF.

Danke jedenfalls für's lesen 


End file.
